Spring's Ring
by Ms. Hatake XXX
Summary: Sakura harus berjuang menghadapi pacarnya Naruto yang sekarang menjadi orang sibuk. ditengah-tengah kesepian Sakura Kakashi, teman sejak kecilnya selalu ada disampingnya membuat hari-hari Sakura tanpa Naruto menjadi lebih baik.


Chapter 1

Konohagakure, adalah sebuah desa yang maju dan tentram. Terutama saat ini, yaitu saat musim semi yang indah. Udara musim semi yang hangat nan romantis ini menerpa rambut pendek berwarna merah muda seorang gadis yang sedang menggunakan baju terusan selutut berwarna merah tua. Gadis ini sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang berwarna coklat. Matanya yang berwarna hijau terang terus memandangi langit, dimana posisi matahari sedang ada pada posisinya yang paling tinggi. Sesekali ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, hendak menantikan kedatangan seseorang. Setelah setengah jam lamanya ia menunggu sudut bibirnya terangkat saat melihat seseorang yang tengah berlari kencang menujunya.

"Sakura-chan" panggil seorang laki-laki berambut berantakan berwarna kuning, dan jaket oranye, yang sedang diperhatikan gadis ini dari kejauhan.  
"Go.. gomen" kata laki-laki itu sambil mengelap keringat yang menetes deras di keningnya.  
"Hai, daijoubu desu. Naruto-kun." Kata gadis yang bernama Sakura ini sambil tersenyum ramah. Setelah mengatur nafas, laki-laki yang bernama Naruto ini membenarkan rambut Sakura yang sedari tadi tertiup angin.  
"Padahal aku yang membuat janji kencan, tapi malah aku yang terlambat. Aku benar-benar payah." Kata Naruto lalu menghela nafas dengan beratnya.  
"Akukan sudah bilang tadi tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi Naruto-kun terlambat lama sekali? Padahal biasanya Naruto-kun hanya terlambat beberapa menit saja." Tanya Sakura pacar dari Naruto tersebut.  
Naruto tersenyum tanpa berkata apa-apa dan hal tersebut membuat Sakura jadi semakin penasaran.  
"Kenapa kamu tersenyum seperti itu? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Sakura seraya megenggam tangan Naruto dan memaksa sebuah jawaban pada pacarnya itu. Naruto meletakan telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir Sakura yang tipis dan lembut, yang sukses membuat Sakura terdiam.  
"Aku akan beritahu saat kencan kita berakhir." Kata Naruto sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'percaya padaku'. Sakura melepas pandangannya dari Naruto dan mulai cemberut, menandakan bahwa ia tidak suka mendengarnya. Melihat hal tersebut Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura.  
"Atau… kamu mau kencan kita terus berlanjut hingga esok pagi?" goda Naruto yang langsung membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dan pipi yang memerah.  
"A..Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Naruto melirik Sakura dengan tatapan jahilnya, semetara Sakura tetap menunggu Naruto menjawabnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto tertawa dengan kencang hingga memegangi perutnya.  
"Sakura-chan ternyata membuatmu tersipu seperti itu sangat mudah ya." Kata Naruto yang masih terus memegangi perutnya. Sakura hanya melongo dan kembali cemberut seperti tadi.  
"Ternyata kamu gadis yang nakal ya Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto sambil menyentuh hidung Sakura dengan telunjuknya, dan membuat pipi Sakura memerah lagi.  
"A..Aku ti..tidak berfikir seperti itu, aku hanya.." Naruto kembali tertawa melihat pacarnya yang sedang panik. Tanpa menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura selanjutnya Naruto berdiri dari bangku taman itu.  
"Ayo, Sakura-chan" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura, dan Sakura segera menyambut tangan Naruto yang besar dan hangat itu. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan taman itu dengan tangan yang saling terkait satu sama lain.

"Ah, kenyangnya." Kata Naruto setelah memakan semangkuk ramen lagi. Ini sudah mangkuk yang ke-3. Di saat yang sama Sakura menyelesaikan satu-satunya mangkuk berisi ramen yang ia pesan.  
"Naruto-kun, kamu seperti biasanya selalu membuatku malu di depan orang lain dengan makan sebanyak itu." Kata Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan tidak begitu memedulikan apa yang pacarnya katakan itu, ia segera merogoh kantong celananya untuk mencari dompet miliknya. Tapi sudah sekitar 5 menit ia merogoh kantongnya itu, dia tetap tidak menemukan dompetnya. "A..Anu, Sakura-chan. Gomen.".  
Sakura menghela nafas dengan berat dan memasukan dompetnya ke tas kecil miliknya. Naruto berjalan di samping Sakura dengan pandangan bersalah. Matahari sudah tenggelam, sejauh perjalanan ini Sakura dan Naruto tidak ada membicarakan sesuatu, mereka berdua terus terdiam hingga Naruto yang akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.  
"Sa..Sakura-chan. Kamu tidak marah kan?" Tanya Naruto penuh kecemasan.  
"Tidak, aku hanya kesal." Kata Sakura dengan wajah kesal. Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sebentar lalu ia teringat akan sesuatu.  
"Nah, Sakura-chan karena kencan kita akan berakhir, aku akan memberitahu alasanku datang terlambat tadi." Kata Naruto yang membuat Sakura berbalik menghadapnya dengan senyuman yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang sedari tadi keruh karena kekesalannya pada Naruto.  
"Sebenarnya, tadi Tsunade-sama memanggilku, lalu.." sebelum Naruto sempat mengatakan hal selanjutnya pada Sakura, Sakura sudah memotongnya.  
"Apa yang terjadi? Dia memarahimu? Kamu melakukan kesalahan apa?" pertanyaan Sakura yang membuat Naruto jadi sedikit jengkel.  
"Dengarkan aku dulu Sakura-chan" kata Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.  
"Sebenarnya Tsunade-sama.." Sakura juga masih memotong perkataan Naruto dengan kekhawatirannya.  
"Sebelumnya kamu juga pernah dipanggil Tsunade-sama karena kau membuat kekacauan kan? Apa sekarang kau membuat kekacauan lagi?" Karena tidak tahan mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Naruto segera mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura tentu saja terdiam dan menatap mata Naruto. Setelah Naruto merasa bahwa Sakura tidak akan memotong perkataan Naruto lagi, ia mulai menarik nafasnya.  
"Aku diangkat Tsunade-sama menjadi seorang jounin." Kata Naruto lalu tersenyum. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat kemudian ia berteriak dengan girang.  
"Naruto-kun, akhirnya kamu menjadi seorang jounin. Kamu sudah berjuang keras untuk mendapat tingkat itu kan? Omedetou Naruto-kun" kata Sakura lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat, Naruto hanya dapat terkekeh. Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menunjukan wajah bahagianya pada Naruto. Melihat Sakura yang tersenyum, Narutopun ikut tersenyum.  
"Konbanwa." Kata Naruto saat didepan pintu rumah Sakura, lalu ia mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura hanya mengangguk perlahan sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumannya hingga Naruto pergi.

Pagi ini pasar umum Konohagakure cukup ramai sehingga Sakura harus mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak kehabisan bahan yang ia beli. Untungnya semua terkendali sehingga Sakura mendapatkan seluruh bahan masakan yang akan ia gunakan untuk memasak makanan yang akan diberikan pada Naruto, mengingat Naruto tidak bisa memasak. Sakura tersenyum geli saat mengingat kencan pertamanya dengan Naruto yang akhirnya berlangsung di rumah Naruto karena saat itu sedang hujan deras. Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia akan memasak makan malam untuk kencan pertama mereka, tapi hasilnya Naruto menghanguskan seluruh masakannya. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua memakan mi instan yang dimiliki Naruto. Memang tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, tapi bagi Sakura itu tetap menjadi sebuah kenangan kencan pertama yang tak akan terlupakan.  
"Sakura-chan. Ohayou." Ucap seorang laki-laki yang membuat Sakura berbalik.  
"Kakashi-kun." Ucap Sakura yang senang melihat temannya sejak kecil yang bernama Kakashi itu.  
"Lama tidak bertemu ya. Sakura-chan kelihatan berbeda." Kata Kakashi sambil meletakan telapak tangannya diatas kepala Sakura dengan maksud mengukur tinggi Sakura.  
"Hmm… Sakura-chan sudah tinggi sekarang." Katanya sambil memegangi dagunya. Sakura tertawa kecil saat mendengar perkataan kakashi.  
"Oh Kakashi-kun tahu tidak kalau Naruto-kun sekarang sudah jadi jounin." Kata Sakura dengan senyumannya.  
"Iya, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Tsunade-sama. Naruto benar-benar berjuang untuk bisa menjadi jounin, menurutku dia pantas menerimanya." Kata Kakashi sambil menunjukan seragam jouninnya. Sakura tersenyum membayangkan betapa kerennya Naruto dengan seragam jouninnya itu.  
"Tapi Sakura-chan harus siap." Kata Kakashi dengan pandangan yang menjadi jauh lebih serius dari sebelumnya terhadap Sakura.  
"A..Apa?" kata Sakura yang mulai merasa sedikit takut dengan cara bicara serta tatapan Kakashi yang serius. Karena melihat Sakura ketakutan seperti itu Kakashi memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahunya dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. "Nanti Sakura-chan akan tahu. Cepat atau lambat." Kata Kakashi lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya. 'apa maksud Kakashi-kun?' Tanya Sakura dalam hatinya. Dengan perasaan yang masih dipenuhi kebingungan Sakura berjalan pulang.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Sakura dengan senyuman puas, karena masakannya telah selesai. Ia segera membersihkan ruang makannya itu dan juga dirinya sendiri yang sudah kotor karena memasak. Sakura menata piring berbentuk bulat yang berwarna putih bersih dan gelas beling di kedua sisi meja makan. Sakura duduk di kursi ruang makannya yang terbuat dari kayu itu dengan perasaan tidak sabar. Tidak sabar untuk merayakan keberhasilan Naruto, melihat Naruto menggunakan seragam jounin, dan melihat senyuman Naruto lagi. Tapi seberapa lama Sakura menunggu Naruto tidak juga datang. 'Apa Naruto-kun akan terlambat lagi? Tapi ini sudah lebih dari 3 jam aku menunggunya. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada misi pertamanya di jounin ini?' kata Sakura dalam hatinya yang sekarang dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Lalu Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Mungkin saja Naruto lupa pada kencannya. Sakura berjalan keluar rumahnya, dan melihat suasana malam yang cukup sepi di Konoha. Kedua bola mata Sakura terus berusaha mencari sosok Naruto, namun hasilnya nihil.  
"Yo, Sakura-chan." Sapa seseorang, yang memiliki suara yang sama dengan orang yang menyapanya tadi pagi.  
"Ah, Kakashi-kun kita bertemu lagi." Kata Sakura yang menutupi perasaan kecewanya dengan senyum palsunya. Kakashi mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna biru tua, sSakura yang melihat jaket itu merasa pernah melihatnya namun tak begitu memedulikan jaket itu. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah Naruto.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?" Tanya Kakashi dengan memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama. Wajar saja Kakashi bingung, sebab Sakura adalah gadis yang tidak merasa nyaman di malam hari yang sepi.  
"Aku mengadakan perayaan untuk keberhasilan Naruto-kun di rumahku. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan menunggu kedatangan Naruto-kun. Tapi Naruto-kun tidak juga datang." Kata Sakura dengan wajah yang amat kecewa. Tentu saja tidak ada seorang sahabat yang tega melihat wajah sahabatnya sangat sedih seperti itu. Kakashi terdiam beberapa saat, dia memikirkan sesuatu.  
"Ah, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang datang?" Tanya Kakashi yang membuat Sakura menatapnya.  
"Inikan untuk merayakan keberhasilan Naruto, tidak ada salahnya kalau aku juga merayakannya kan?" kata Kakashi. Angin malam berhembus sangat kencang, membuat Sakura memegangi kedua lengannya dan menggosokannya agar hangat. Tanpa banyak bicara Kakashi melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura, lalu Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura dan segera berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Masakanmu lumayan juga." Puji Kakashi setelah menyantap seluruh hidangan yang disediakan Sakura. Mendengarnya Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum, tersenyum dengan senyuman yang masih menyimpan rasa kecewa. Kakashi sangat mengenal Sakura, sehingga ia mengetahui perasaan Sakura yang sesungguhnya di balik senyumannya itu. Kakashi mengambil sebuah botol sake dan menuangkannya ke gelasnya dan Sakura.  
"Ah, Kakashi-kun aku tidak biasa meminum sake sebanyak ini. Aku dan Naruto-kun hanya meminum sedikit saja." Kata Sakura sambil memberi isyarat agar tidak menuangkan sake lebih banyak lagi ke dalam gelasnya.  
"Untuk keberhasilan Naruto-kun." Kata Kakashi sambil mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi sake ke depan Sakura untuk bersulang. Sakura mulai tersenyum seperti sebelumnya dan mengangkat gelasnya sama seperti Kakashi.  
"Untuk Naruto-kun." Kata Sakura lembut, dan mereka bersulang. Malam semakin larut dan larut, Naruto tetap saja tidak datang. Sakura sudah menduga bahwa Naruto tak akan datang. Tapi Kakashi tetap berada di sana menemani Sakura yang sedang sedih. Mungkin karena sedih dan kecewa, Sakura terus menerus meminum sake, dan sekarang sudah lebih dari 3 gelas yang ia minum.  
"Sakura-chan, jangan minum lagi. Kau sudah mabuk." Kata Kakashi sambil menahan tangan Sakura yang hendak menuangkan sake lagi ke dalam gelasnya. Sakura segera meletakan botol sake yang dipegangnya itu ke meja, dan tertunduk.  
"Aku senang sekali." Kata Sakura masih dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.  
"Aku senang kau berada disini Kakashi-kun." Kata Sakura. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Kakashi. Air mata haru mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Sakura yang meemerah karena mabuk. Kakashi menghapus air mata itu dari pipi Sakura dengan tangannya.  
"Rasanya kembali ke masa lalu ya." Kata Sakura dan membuat tangan Kakashi berhenti di pipi Sakura.  
"Dari dulu, kau yang selalu ada saat aku sedih. Kau yang selalu menghapus air mataku saat aku menangis. Tanganmu memang besar layaknya seorang laki-laki yang dewasa. Tapi saat tanganmu menyentuh pipiku, tanganmu terasa sangat lembut, lembut bagaikan salju di musim dingin." Kata Sakura memejamkan matanya dan tampak sangat merasakan kelembutan tangan Kakashi seperti yang ia bilang. Saat itu wajah Kakashi sangat dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Bulu mata Sakura sangat lentik dilihat dari dekat, bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda yang tipis, pipinya yang merah membuat Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura. Lagi, lebih dekat lagi, jantung Kakashi mulai berdegap kencang, hembusan nafas Sakura yang lembut mulai menerpa wajah Kakashi. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir Kakashi mengenai bibir Sakura.  
"Hm, Naruto-kun." Gumam Sakura yang membuat Kakashi berhenti. 'Sakura sudah tak sadaran diri.' Pikir Kakashi. Ia mengangkat Sakura ke atas tempat tidurnya, dan menyelimuti Sakura. Kakashi memandangi Sakura cukup lama, kemudian ia mengecup kening Sakura.  
"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu." Bisik Kakashi pelan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

'Tok..tok..' suara pintu yang tengah diketuk membuat Sakura segera berhenti memakan sarapannya dan segera membukakan pintu itu, dan ia mendapati Naruto didepannya.  
"Sakura-chan." Seru Naruto lalu ia segera memeluk Sakura dengan erat tanpa menunggu apa yang akan Sakura katakan.  
"Gomen, aku tidak bisa datang kemarin malam. Aku sangat disibukan oleh tugas yang diberikan Tsunade-sama." Kata Naruto sambil terus memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura melirik ke arah punggung Naruto dan melihat rompi seragam jounin. Melihat hal tersebut Sakura jadi tidak dapat marah, malahan tersenyum. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura perlahan-lahan dan mendapati Sakura yang sedang tersenyum.  
"Sa..Sakura-chan, kenapa kamu tersenyum?" Tanya Naruto yang penuh dengan tatapan kebingungan. Sakura memandangi Naruto, kemudian merapihkan seragam Naruto yang kusut.  
"Aku tak menyangka, kamu terlihat sangat keren dengan seragam jounin ini." Kata Sakura tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kepada Naruto. Mendengarnya Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa Sakura tak marah padanya lagi. Sakura mempersilahkan Naruto masuk dan duduk di ruang makannya. Melihat makanan Sakura tiba-tiba perut Naruto berbunyi, Naruto sangat malu dan memegangi perutnya. Sakura hanya tertawa kemudian menyediakan sarapan untuk Naruto yang segera dilahap Naruto.  
"Aahh… Masakannmu sangat enak Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto sambil memegang perutnya karena kenyang. Sakura sudah biasa melihat Naruto yang kenyang seperti itu, jadi Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan memggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi serius karena Naruto sudah berhenti tersenyum dan memandangi Sakura. Pandangan Naruto kali ini benar-benar serius dan membuat Sakura berhenti tersenyum.  
"Sakura-chan, mungkin aku akan selalu seperti ini." Kata Naruto sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dengan erat, Sakura hanya bisa memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan yang masih dipenuhi kebingungan.  
"Aku akan menjadi jauh lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya, mungkin kita akan jarang bertemu." Kata Naruto yang membuat Sakura membalas genggaman tangan Naruto tidak kalah eratnya, seperti tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto.  
"Tapi, aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Kalau ada waktu, aku akan mengajakmu kencan. Aku janji!" kata Naruto dengan suara yang kencang pada kalimat akhirnya. Mata sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, perasaan sedih, takut, dan senang bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Membuat dia menjadi bingung harus melakukan apa.  
"Kalau kamu berkata seperti itu… aku hanya bisa memegang janjimu." Kata Sakura yang kemudian disambut dengan pelukan hangat Naruto.

Sudah setahun lamanya Sakura menghadapi Naruto yang super sibuk. Semakin lama, mereka semakin jarang bertemu. Awalnya sekali seminggu Naruto mendatangi Sakura, lama-lama menjadi sekali sebulan bahkan sekali dalam 3 bulan. Semakin lama Sakura menjadi merasa sangat jauh dari Naruto. Untungnya terkadang Kakashi datang kerumahnya untuk menemani Sakura.  
Suatu hari, di musim semi yang indah dan hangat ini Sakura dengan senyuman yang amat bahagia menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Kemarin malam Naruto mendatangi rumah Sakura, Naruto mengajak Sakura kencan. Karena hal itulah Sakura merasa sangat senang akhirnya ia bisa berkencan lagi dengan Naruto.  
Sakura melihat Naruto dari kejauhan, Sakura cukup terkejut melihat Naruto yang datang tepat waktu. Mungkin karena seorang yang sudah jounin tidak boleh membiasakan datang terlambat.  
"Sakura-chan, maaf aku tidak bisa menjalani kencan sampai malam. Aku harus bersiap untuk misiku besok." Kata Naruto tanpa mengatakan 'Hai' ataupun 'Sudah datang dari tadi?' seperti biasanya.  
"Hai. daijoubu." Kata Sakura sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.  
Naruto dan Sakura menjalani kencan seperti biasanya. Berjalan-jalan di sekeliling Konoha, memakan ichiraku ramen, namun sikap Naruto tidak seperti biasanya, dia menjadi lebih banyak diam dan tak begitu banyak tingkah. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di pinggir sungai Konoha.  
"Sakura-chan, kau pasti merasa kesepian ya selama ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam.  
"Iya." Jawab Sakura pelan. Rasa sedih itu kembali lagi memenuhi Sakura.  
"Ini baru permulaan, masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Sepertinya… aku akan selalu membuatmu kesepian. Makanya aku mengajakmu kencan, karena ada yang harus aku katakana padamu." Kata Naruto dengan pandangan sedih. 'Tapi Sakura-chan harus siap.' Tiba-tiba saja kalimat Kakashi muncul dipikiran Sakura. 'Apa ini yang dimaksud Kakashi-kun? Kesibukan Naruto yang memungkinkan hubunganku dengannya hancur?' jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Ia tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto, tapi tangannya tidak mampu ia gerakan, ia tak bisa menutupi telinganya. Sakura hanya terdiam saja, mematung di hadapan Naruto. Naruto berlutut dengan satu kaki dihadapan Sakura, ia merogoh kantung celananya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kotak hitam kecil didepannya, Naruto membuka kotak tersebut dan Sakura melihat sebuah cincin kecil dengan berlian diatasnya. Melihat cincin tersebut Sakura menjadi sangat bahagia hingga tak mampu berkata apa-apa.  
"Sakura-chan, aku mungkin akan membuatmu kesepian, tapi setelah masa kesibukan jouninku telah berakhir aku berjanji akan menikahimu. Maukah kau menikahiku, Sakura-chan?" suasana menjadi begitu romantis, Sakura merasa seperti melayang jauh tinggi di angkasa, dengan penuh semangat ia menganggukan kepalanya.  
"Iya, aku mau." Kata Sakura. Naruto mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkannya pada jari manis Sakura.  
"Kalau kamu merasa kesepian, dan lelah menungguku, lihatlah cincin ini dan ingat janjiku." Kata Naruto lalu mencium tangan Sakura. Perasaan ini, adalah perasaan yang paling bahagia yang pernah dialami Sakura. 'Aku hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi, lalu aku akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku dengan Naruto-kun' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

To be continued…


End file.
